saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14: The Whereabouts of the Miracle
The Whereabouts of the Miracle is the 14th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. Synopsis A mysterious man named Hazel has appeared before the Sanzo party. His goal is to destroy all youkais and create a world only of humans, or so it seems. He has the power to resurrect the dead, but the humans he revived have yellow eyes and attack demons on sight. Summary though this does adapt 'even a worm' ch. 3, it omits the dramatic sequence in which Hakkai expends much chi healing the humans wounded in the youkai rampage, while Hazel is raising the dead. In the manga, Hazel's breakfast invitation takes place in the ikkou's inn room the morning after the battle. After a quick recap of the previous episode: the ikkou opine that Hazel's stated intention is rather a tall order, and Hakkai says "there's more to you than meets the eye". Same for you gents, says the Bishop, it was fascinatin' to watch you take out those demons. They're not sure they're flattered, but as Goku is trying to reckon out how Gat is still standing after all the damage he took in the battle, Hazel suggests they all go to breakfast, which of course grabs the saru's attention at once. Goku and Gojyo have never seen anyone say grace before a meal before, but they wait in polite puzzlement until Hazel is through and then pitch in, amusing him with their typical squabbling. So, you're from a land to the West? asks Sanzo, and Hazel explains that they heard of demon trouble here that seemed to necessitate his help. Gojyo wisecracks that he ought to have his own TV series. Goku asks why Gat isn't eating, and Hazel replies that he doesn't need to. Hakkai adds that Gato took some severe wounds in the battle, but Hazel replies easily, "but you saw me heal him, didn't you?" He explains that he has a unique power to raise the dead by transferring new souls into them. Then Gato is dead? asks Hakkai. Not at all, says Hazel; didn't I say I brought him back to life? he's not a dead man, merely a livin' man who has died once. "Then the innkeeper--" says Hakkai, and Hazel confirms that he too was raised by the gift of a replaced soul. --The soul of a defeated youkai, adds Sanzo pointedly. There's a moment's silence as this sinks in, and then Goku laughs and says that's so cool, and asks if Hazel could resurrect this grilled shrimp. Gojyo brags that their leader has a cool power too, but Sanzo grates that he wouldn't waste his time demonstrating it, and draws down on Gojyo to underline it. Hazel, gazing out the window, says that whether or not Sanzo shoots Gojyo, all demons will be wiped out eventually, and that by his lights, even a hundred demons aren't worth one human life. the manga, Sanzo had asked if Hazel could revive youkai with humans' souls, and the bishop --who had just noted that Sanzo was his colleague in holy orders, of a sort-- had replied 'why would I?' Isn't that kinda harsh? asks Gojyo, and Hakkai points out that before the Minus Wave, youkai and humans here lived in harmony. But Hazel retorts that on his continent youkai are called "monsters" uses the English word and that the idea of them living in peace with humankind is unimaginable. What do you think, Sanzo-han?--he asks.= "san" in Kansai (Western) accent. Sanzo takes a sip of tea and replies 'why ask me?" The young bishop chuckles, and says that "we demon hunters" need to stay on our toes, or they'll cut off your head the moment your back is turned--isn't that right? and departs, still chuckling. Could he tell we're youkai? asks Hakkai. Can't say, he's hard to read, grumbles Gojyo. Sanzo?--asks Hakkai anxiously, but their leader sits with closed eyes, unreachable. first, but way far from the last, time in this arc that they'll look to their human colleague for some sort of reassurance and not get it. The ikkou interview the innkeeper's daughter, who's deeply grateful for the restoration of her dad's life, and says that the only apparent difference in him is that his eyes are now yellow. Hakkai observes that Gato, too, has yellow eyes. The townsfolk implore Hazel to stay with them longer, but he says that many more towns need his help, and tells that instead of feeling indebted to him, they should double their watchfulness for youkai--no matter how friendly a face they show you, demons are demons, he says. As the SI prepare to leave the next morning, they're attacked by the resurrected innkeeper and a horde of locals, repeating "kill-all-demons-kill-kill" like the first pack. They fight back--except Sanzo, who coolly notes they're 'only after you three'-- and find that the zombies shatter on impact like shikigami, as before. As rubble flies in all directions, HG&G confirm that all their attackers have yellow eyes and pursue only youkai; and Sanzo, leaning on the wall smoking and completely unharrassed, sums it up: " 'Exterminate all demons and create a world for humanity alone'? Tch." Drinking at a stream, Hazel asks Gato if he agrees that all demons deserve to die. He does. Hazel asks whether he's not weary of fighting, and Gat replies "no matter what, I will protect you; you saved my life." Not at all touched by this, Hazel replies that Gat can be replaced, and that he'd better keep remembering his debt to Hazel if he wants to live on. Gat agrees; then Hazel narrows his eyes and calls "come out in the open", and Dr. Ni steps out of the trees. Who might you be? demands the Bishop. A major diversion from the manga, in which the two know each other from way back--and Ni appears as Ukoku Sanzo, not as the Bad Doctor. --A messenger, says Ni... Back in the village, Sanzo protests the time it's taking HG&G to finish off the zombies, to which they reply in ticked-off unison, "quit griping and give us some help, asshole!" =) Goku prepares to club in the last one's skull but freezes when he sees it's the innkeeper, and his daughter rushes out pleading for his life. Goku can't bear to land his blow, and the inhumanly strong man lifts him by the throat, grating 'killkillkill'. Sanzo draws a bead, quietly warns Goku not to move and drops the zombie with one clean shot. He shatters; as dark clouds gather, the sobbing girl pelts the ikkou with the chunks of rubble, demanding her father back, but they can only stand with closed eyes. The SI drives out of town in the pouring rain. Gojyo and Hakkai gently counsel Goku not to take the incident to heart, and even Sanzo looks concerned; the poor saru is plainly taking it hard. How far to the next village? asks Gojyo. I don't know, but...let's just stay in the rain awhile, replies Hakkai; Gojyo gives a soft chuckle and says "sounds good to me". Gallery 1401.JPG 1402.JPG 1403.JPG 1404.JPG 1405.JPG 1406.JPG 1407.JPG 1408.JPG 1409.JPG Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes